


Sweet Treat

by SinfulSakurauchi



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Food Kink, Food Sex, Nyotaimori, Smut, Sweet, also chubby hanayo, im sorry god, sliight sliiight sliIIGHTT belly button kink just like a sentence or two, uhhhhhh i was horny :tm: and wanted to write something fast so its not good but ya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 04:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16361009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulSakurauchi/pseuds/SinfulSakurauchi
Summary: You get to live out your fantasies with Hanayo.





	Sweet Treat

Now, it wasn’t your first time eating food off of a woman; you’d done so when your friends took you out to that shady-looking sushi bar in an alley in Tokyo for your 18th birthday. Ever since that day, you’ve sworn it off, because your friends would not stop making fun of the arousal that showed across your face in a heated gaze. 

But when it came down to the situation you were in now-- holy fuck. You never thought that you would be eating food off of one of the world’s most famous idols, Koizumi Hanayo, your girlfriend. Your thighs twitched in anticipation as you squeezed them together, looking down at the tasty snack in front of you.

Hanayo was laying down on your large dining room table, her thighs pressed together slightly with her arms relaxing by her sides. Gazing your eyes down from her face; you took in the sweet sight in front of you. 

From neck-below, Hanayo’s body was covered in various sweet, sugary foods. Her collarbones had three swirls of whipped cream going across each one; her breasts covered in sweet chocolate syrup down to her belly button, with two strawberries covering her cute, pink nipples, and a trail of them down to right above her pussy. Covering her lower half was a slice of your favorite homemade strawberry shortcake, whipped cream and even more chocolate syrup around it.

“Hanayo… you didn’t have to…” Your mouth waters at the sight of your girlfriend covered in all of this food. You could feel yourself getting wetter by the second, but tried to contain yourself.

“W-Well,” Hanayo twitched slightly, trying to avoid making a mess of herself. “I-I just wanted to do something for you… and, um, I knew you liked this a lot… I always see it in your browsing hi-history.” She giggles lightly. Fuck, she was cute. “And I did want to surprise you! A-After all, you’ve been so good to me… so for tonight, let me be your dessert…”

“Accepted,” you said, making your way over to her. You blinked. “How’d you even-”

“N-Nozomi,” Hanayo sighed with a tinge of regret in her voice.

“Oh.” You figured that only Nozomi would be this crazy to help Hanayo set up something like this. You’d mentally note to thank her later, and then proceed to have her laugh at you and call you a fuckin’ pervert.

You admired your meal for at least a minute, prompting her to look over at you. 

“Um… a-are you going to eat?”

“Yeah.” You inhale. “Just- Just give me a minute, because hooolyy shit.”

“L-Language…!” 

“You’ll be screaming things you didn’t know you could say by the end of this, Pana-chan.”

Hanayo pouted, and you laughed, knowing she knew that it was true. Hanayo could really have a change of personality when she horny. Everyone knew this, but proceeded to keep it a secret.

You place a kiss on Hanayo’s lips which she happily delivers back. You notice her glasses getting a tad foggy. You decide to dig in right away instead of keeping the two of you waiting; you start off at her collarbones, swirling your tongue around the towers of whipped cream before licking them off, sucking on the areas the cream was previously at. Hanayo squirms a bit in response; anywhere above her torso was incredibly sensitive, so you were excited to get down to her breasts and wasted no time in doing so.

Slowly, you pulled a strawberry off of her nipple with your teeth; making sure to rub the strawberry against it lightly as you did so, coating her hard nip with some sweet juice for you to suck up later. You slid the strawberry into your mouth, looking at Hanayo, who was gazing down at you, just waiting for you to go in. She bit down on her lip. You did the same thing for her other breast, then went on to lick up the chocolate around her breasts; never directly touching her nipples.

“M-Mmf… please…” Hanayo whimpered. “D-Don’t just do that…”

After making sure her tits were nice and clean, you took one of her nipples into your mouth, using your thumb to rub and tug on the other, eliciting a moan from Hanayo’s lips. 

“Mm mm, I’m not done eating yet, Hanayo-chan.” You move down to her waist, dragging your tongue all across the drizzled chocolate. You stop at her belly button and shove your tongue inside of it, making her moan loudly.

“Oh, so you’re into that~?” You tease, looking up at her face. You shove your finger into her belly button and finger fuck it gently.

“D-Doon’t…” Hanayo giggles a little. “I-It feels good, but it also kind of tickles…”

You’d mess around more with that idea later; because you loved Hanayo’s soft, chubby tummy. You gave it a little squeeze and made Hanayo squeak before going down to the main course of the cake -- or, honestly? You didn’t even want the cake. You kind of just wanted Hanayo’s sweet, sweet pussy. Still, with no complaints, you dug into the cake and ate half of it before uncovering just enough of Hanayo’s pussy. You spread her open, teasing your tongue against her inner labia. God, she smelled so fucking good. You moved the cake entirely and decided to just go in, because your little rice ball tasted better than any other food. 

As soon as Hanayo felt your lips on her pussy, she instinctively reached down to try to stop you, her hands lightly tugging on your hair. 

“Y-You didn’t finish it all…!” She kept in a moan, but faltered as you sucked on her clit. “S-Ssshhh…” Hanayo tugged at your hair, her thick thighs squeezing your head. 

You stopped and pulled her down so her legs would dangle off the table and she could sit up and watch you eat her out. She saw your cue and sat up as you barged back in between her legs and went back to work.

“O-Oh fuck…” Hanayo groaned. There it was. That’s what you liked to hear. 

“I-” You licked down to the entrance of her pussy and back up. “I-I meant to say fudge…” Hanayo muttered.

“I bet you did…” You increase your tempo, your tongue finding itself licking up all of Hanayo’s sweet juices. As you do, Hanayo’s body starts to shake. 

“C-Cumming- Cumming- a-aah… i-it feels so good,” Hanayo tugs on your hair lightly. “I-I love you so much, I love you, I lo-love you…” 

With a few more goes of your sweet pussy eating skills; Hanayo cums all over you and all over the table, and you make sure to lick up those juices as well.

“O-Ohh… thank you…” You stand up and Hanayo instantly latches onto you, her head resting on your shoulder with her arms wrapped around you. “B-But tonight was supposed to be for you!” Her hand goes for your pussy; but you’re just more than happy to serve her. You hold onto her hand and prevent her from doing so. 

“We can continue this in the bedroom,” you whisper into her ear. 

Hanayo looks at you, her eyes lighting up with excitement.

“But I’d really like to finish that cake first.”


End file.
